A la vie, à la mort, à jamais
by telle17
Summary: Tom Jedusor Jr était de ces élèves particuliers. Rares étaient ceux à ne pas se laisser prendre à son petit jeu... malgré tous ses efforts, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle n'avait pas été de ceux-là avant de longs mois. MM/TJ romance. OS.


Woup-là!  
>Tellement concentrée sur la publication elle-même que j'en oublie la mise en page, navrée ^^<br>Donc, tout d'abord, évidemment, disclaimer: je ne possède aucun de ces merveilleux personnages, n'écris que pour le fun et pas pour de l'argent.

_Résumé: Tom Jedusor Junior était de ces élèves particuliers, au charisme écrasant. Rares étaient ceux à ne pas se laisser prendre à son petit jeu... malgré tous ses efforts, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle n'avait pas été de ceux-là avant de longs mois._

Tout en vous remerciant de lire (n'hésitez pas à commenter!), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le souffle court, elle se retourne une autre fois. Lance un sort qui rate sa cible. Repart en essayant de forcer son allure.<p>

Impossible. Elle est au maximum depuis trente minutes déjà. Et elle n'a pas encore été rattrapée...

Une traînée bleue frôle son épaule et part se perdre dans les ténèbres.

Elle ne sait même pas où elle est. La barrière anti-transplanage est toujours aussi vigoureuse. Peut-être ne fait-elle que tourner en rond ?

Un choc soudain dans son dos la projette à terre. Elle se recule aussitôt en restant à terre, évitant de forcer sur son poignet droit qu'elle a senti craquer lors de sa chute. Un informulé et une barrière de protection s'élève autour d'elle.

Un mot dans l'obscurité et celle-ci vole en éclats. Alors qu'elle tente vainement de distinguer d'où vient le sort, elle se sent chuter en arrière et se retrouve allongée sur le dos, incapable de bouger.

Elle pousse un soupir.

« Ok, j'ai perdu. »

Son agresseur sort enfin de l'ombre. Il lève son sort et lui tend la main en souriant.

Et devant son sourire, même si elle devrait lui en vouloir, se battre, montrer à quel point ses racines d'écossaise pur souche sont ancrées en elle, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et de saisir de bon cœur la main tendue.

Qui refuserait quelque chose à cet homme ?

* * *

><p>Ils sortent en riant de la Salle et observent la porte se refermer et disparaître derrière eux. Puis, un soupir les prend tous les deux. Si proches quelques instants auparavant, ils deviennent froids et distants. Pas qu'ils aient bougé, oh non. Pas besoin. Leurs corps se sont raidis, leur souffle s'est ralenti, fait plus discret. Leurs yeux ont cessé de briller pour ne plus refléter qu'un dédain plein d'indifférence.<p>

Sans échanger un mot, ils se séparent et prennent chacun un couloir opposé.

* * *

><p>Pensive, elle joue avec sa chaîne d'argent en suivant vaguement le match qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'une retransmission, elle n'a pas à rester attentive...<p>

Le capitaine de l'équipe lui adresse un regard de reproche qu'elle ignore avec superbe. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est préfète qu'elle doit vénérer chaque victoire de sa Maison, après tout. Pas parce que Sullivan Turner la poursuit de ses avances qu'elle doit faire semblant de s'intéresser à sa passion.

Une passion, elle en a déjà une, et elle n'a pas besoin du monde extérieur pour la vivre.

Des yeux noirs s'allument dans son esprit. Une bouche fine s'étire en un sourire, si rare sur ces lèvres adorées. De hautes pommettes se creusent de jolies fossettes. Des cheveux de jais dansent sous ses mains...

« Minerva !

Elle sursaute. Négligemment assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Griffondor, elle a oublié, l'espace d'un instant, où elle était. À présent, Turner la fixe avec agacement.

-Dis-le moi tout de suite, si ce match t'ennuie !

Elle soupire avec le même agacement que le capitaine présentait un peu plus tôt.

-Turner, réplique-t-elle d'un ton sec, reconnaît-le toi-même, ce match n'était pas du grand art. Vous avez laissé des points faciles vous échapper, et Avery a attrapé le Vif alors qu'il s'était montré déjà au moins trois fois. Plutôt que d'essayer de m'impressionner avec une performance médiocre, va entraîner tes joueurs pour qu'ils fassent mieux la prochaine fois.

Elle se rejette contre le dossier, satisfaite de la tête ébahie de son vis-à-vis. Un gloussement retentit à sa droite et elle se permet un petit sourire : la plus grande commère du château a assisté à la répartie. Tout Poudlard sera au courant d'ici à trois heures. Peut-être qu'avec ça, le joueur de Quidditch cessera de la poursuivre...

Celui-ci se redresse, choqué. Il tente de répliquer quelque chose mais, comme de toute évidence rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, il se contente de tourner les talons et monter, furieux, à son dortoir.

Avec une suprême indifférence pour les rires qui ont commencé à retentir tout autour d'elle, Minerva se plonge dans un traité avancé de métamorphoses, emprunté à son professeur. Et, alors que les pages défilent, elle parvient enfin à sortir de sa tête le beau brun aux yeux noirs...

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, elle court. Le plus vite que le peuvent ses jambes fatiguées. Elle esquive les sorts du mieux qu'elle peut, répond dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.<p>

Sauf que cette fois les rôles sont inversés. Elle voit à quelques mètres devant elle la chevelure de jais de son adversaire.

Elle esquisse un sourire. Encore quelques centimètres et elle pourra...

Le sort la rate de peu, la forçant à plonger au sol pour l'éviter. Dans le même mouvement, elle use d'une pensée pour se redresser nettement plus près du sol, ses sens décuplés, et se remet à courir.

Elle est très clairement plus rapide que lui, à présent, mais bien trop sensible à ses attaques.

D'un bond, elle atteint ses épaules, et redevient humaine par la même occasion. Il chute lourdement au sol, et d'une main négligente elle envoie sa baguette rouler un peu plus loin. Après quelques instants de lutte, elle réussit à affirmer sa position en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il se relâche d'un coup, et la considère avec un sourire affectueux.

« D'accord, lâche-t-il. Tu as gagné. Tu me laisses me lever, maintenant ?

Elle secoue la tête avec un éclat de rire.

-Tu rigoles ? Rien n'est gratuit, dans la vie, mon cher.

Comprenant où elle veut en venir, il laisse ses yeux luire d'expectative et la regarde se pencher lentement vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se touchent lorsqu'il lève doucement la main.

Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser son projet : Minerva vient de se détacher de lui, et sa baguette s'appuie doucement mais fermement dans son cou.

-Que croyais-tu donc, très cher ? se moque-t-elle, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux. Que, prise dans les phares de ta très grande personne comme une des poules qui te suivent en permanence, j'allais te laisser retourner la situation ? Je ne suis pas une de ces stupides dindes qui se pâment pour un baiser, Tom.

Elle se relève cependant, le laissant se redresser à demi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu m'aurais profondément déçu si ça avait été le cas, Minerva.

Elle adore cette façon si particulière qu'il a de prononcer son nom. Sa voix s'attarde toujours sur le r, comme un ronronnement, une caresse.

Il adore son prénom.

Elle refait rapidement son chignon, vérifiant dans un miroir qu'aucune mèche ne dépasse. Derrière elle, Tom se redresse avec lenteur, puis vient la saisir par la taille et contemple leur reflet dans la glace.

-Tu dois vraiment partir ? murmure-t-il d'une voix basse en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Elle remet en place une dernière mèche et se retourne vers lui.

-J'ai une ronde, réplique-t-elle avant de se dégager de ses bras pour aller chercher son sac.

Il la rattrape alors qu'elle se redresse, la saisit à nouveau par la taille et la regarde avec sérieux.

-Vraiment ? Et si ton homologue de Serpentard s'excusait profondément auprès du directeur disons... demain, expliquant que vous avez dû travailler tard dans le cadre d'une recherche pour vos ASPICS, et que vous avez bêtement laissé passer l'heure ?

Elle se laisse aller dans ses bras, laisse négligemment ses doigts folâtrer sur sa poitrine, dans son cou, et lève des yeux pensifs vers lui pour déclarer :

-Eh bien, ce serait un mensonge...

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, étant donné que j'aurais passé la moitié de la nuit à faire ma ronde, sans ledit préfet qui, lui, va tranquillement vaquer à ses occupations sans me déranger... n'est-ce pas ?

Il esquisse une moue déçue qui ne l'émeut pas : elle sait pertinemment qu'il joue. Elle laisse un sourire moqueur fleurir sur ses lèvres et s'éloigne rapidement.

En une seconde, il est là. Surjouant comme toujours, il lui tend son bras d'un air princier et lui lance, l'air pompeux :

-Mademoiselle accepterait-elle que je la raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie ?

Elle hausse un sourcil. Ses yeux se portent vers la porte, à deux mètres de là, puis reviennent sur son voisin qui attend, l'air toujours aussi important.

Haussant les épaules, elle glisse son bras sous le sien, déclenchant un éclat de triomphe dans les yeux de Tom, et se met en marche à sa suite. Arrivé devant la porte, celui-ci se contente d'un baisemain avant de lui ouvrir la porte, toujours penché vers elle.

Elle lui fait un bref clin d'œil avant de se glisser au dehors.

La porte n'est pas encore refermée que son masque d'indifférence est déjà en place.

* * *

><p>Les yeux bleus de son professeur la clouent sur place. Elle lui adresse un regard interloqué en se dirigeant vers ce qui est peu à peu devenu sa place attitrée, devant son bureau, au premier rang, et s'y assied sans le lâcher du regard.<p>

Albus Dumbledore ne daigne pas modifier son expression. Il attend simplement qu'elle soit à sa place pour détourner le regard et commencer le cours.

Surprise, elle finit par renoncer à comprendre. Sûrement une des dernières lubies de cet homme un peu fantasque. C'est un génie, à n'en pas douter, mais le génie s'accompagne de manières... surprenantes.

Son front se plisse dans une mimique concentrée alors que le vieux sorcier décrit avec lenteur un mouvement particulièrement ardu, réservé à l'élite des élèves de Poudlard, aujourd'hui réunis dans cette classe de septième année.

Le cours de Métamorphoses est bien le seul où elle ne se permet jamais de laisser ses pensées errer en direction de Tom. Tout d'abord, elle a trop de respect pour son professeur pour se permettre de ne pas être attentive. Et puis, elle a toujours eu cette sensation étrange que le vieil homme lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert... et elle sent bien sa réticence à l'égard du Serpentard. Rien, pourtant, en apparence, ne laisse supposer une pareille méfiance : il se montre enthousiaste face à ses succès, respectueux de son point de vue comme de celui de n'importe quel élève.

Là est le point. Tom n'est pas le genre d'élève à être traité comme tous les autres. Il est exceptionnel et, Minerva doit bien le reconnaître, tient à le faire sentir. Ce simple fait explique toute la tension maintenue entre l'élève et le professeur, Dumbledore s'obstinant à traiter comme un élève normal le jeune Serpentard en besoin de reconnaissance.

Elle se tend soudain comme un arc. Le professeur vient de leur donner le signal de commencer l'exercice.

Comme la plupart de ses camarades, elle ne se précipite pas pour effectuer un mouvement qui serait inévitablement approximatif. Elle ne se contente pas de réussir l'exercice, jamais. Elle veut le maîtriser. C'est pourquoi elle observe sous tous ses angles la minuscule montre en verre que Dumbledore a fait voleter jusqu'à chacun de ses élèves au début du cours. Expire en douceur en redessinant intérieurement chaque mouvement de baguette, chaque caresse formée par le souffle de l'incantation.

La Métamorphose est une poésie dont il faut saisir chaque bribe avant d'espérer réussir un seul de ses textes.

Elle entame le ballet. Fine et précise, sa baguette suit un chemin tracé pour elle seule à travers un air qui se fait souple et s'écarte pour la laisser passer. Ses lèvres s'attachent à moduler chaque son du sort. Et à travers ses paroles, à travers la magie qui se tend en elle vers la réussite, ce sont les arcanes mêmes de la Métamorphose qui se dressent, lien invisible avec l'intangible. À la seconde où elle abaisse, en un geste sec, sa baguette vers la montre, où la dernière syllabe s'éteint en un soupir, c'est une lignée de sorciers prodigieux, plus encore, c'est la Magie elle-même qui s'accomplit.

Rares sont ceux à saisir la note pure qui suit un sort réussi. Minerva est de ceux-là, et elle savoure avec délices celle qui retentit doucement, juste dans le creux de son oreille, à l'instant où un rosier jaillit de la montre, grimpe jusqu'au plafond où il explose en gerbes de fleurs, laissant descendre une de ses branches pour caresser, du bout d'une corolle, la joue de la jeune sorcière qui vient de lui donner vie.

Elle se permet une esquisse de sourire et se met aussitôt à vérifier, en quelques coups de baguette, la valeur de son résultat. Est-il vivant ? Viable ? Quelles propriétés possède-t-il ?

Elle effectue une dernière arabesque du bout de sa baguette et admet enfin qu'elle a réussi. Alors, et seulement alors, elle laisse son regard se détourner du rosier, et croise le feu azur de celui de son professeur. Qui lui sourit, confiant.

« Je savais que vous réussiriez, Miss McGonagall. Dix points pour Griffondor !

Sans répondre à son sourire, elle hoche la tête et sort de son sac un calepin.

Noter, toujours noter. Le geste précis. La parole usuelle. Les modifications, les nuances qu'elle s'est permise d'y apporter. Et les résultats qui en ont découlé.

Après avoir soigneusement relevé le moindre de ses mouvements dans le carnet, elle se permet de laisser ses yeux errer dans la pièce.

Elle ne tarde pas à repérer Tom. Celui-ci s'est placé dans le coin opposé de la salle. Comme conscient de son regard, il relève les yeux et lui adresse une moue méprisante à laquelle elle répond en relevant fièrement le menton et détournant, de façon délibérément lente, le regard.

Nul ne pourrait douter, en les voyant ainsi, qu'ils se détestent de la manière la plus cordiale dont peuvent faire montre une Griffondor et un Serpentard.

Les apparences sont sauves et, dans cette époque, les apparences sont tout.

La fin du cours sonne bien vite. Plusieurs grognements déçus lui succèdent : la classe compte les meilleurs éléments du collège, les plus combatifs. Seuls deux d'entre eux sont parvenus à effectuer parfaitement la métamorphose demandée, et leur sens de la compétition réclame la réussite.

Elle est déjà dans le couloir lorsqu'une voix sèche l'interpelle en même temps qu'une main se referme sans douceur sur son bras.

-McGonagall !

Elle se retourne et dévisage sans aménité le Serpentard face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jedusor ? crache-t-elle en dégageant sèchement son bras.

Il plonge son regard dans le sien.

-Je voulais te prévenir que le directeur nous a chargés de participer à l'organisation du bal de fin d'année, dit-il à voix basse, suffisamment fort pour être entendu des quelques élèves présents dans le couloir. Je te propose d'en discuter.

Elle hausse les sourcils, supérieure.

-Très bien, que dirais-tu d'en parler disons... ce soir, après le repas ?

-Pas de problème. 20 heures, dans le Hall.

Elle hoche la tête et s'éloigne, indifférente.

Intérieurement, elle bout. Elle sait qu'il n'y aura pas de bal cette année. Pour que Tom prenne le risque de venir lui parler devant tant de gens, c'est que le problème est sérieux.

* * *

><p>Choquée, elle le considère un instant. Un pli soucieux barrant son front, il tend la main pour saisir la sienne, mais elle se recule au dernier moment et continue de le fixer avec horreur.<p>

Il soupire, ennuyé.

« Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Et dans cette phrase, dans cet aveu de faiblesse, Minerva sent toute la rancœur qu'il est en train d'accumuler contre elle. Incapable de se remettre en cause, il doit trouver un bouc émissaire.

Il est en train de la rejeter.

Mais elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle le rejettera d'abord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'avais pas prévu, Tom ? Que j'aurais un cœur ? Une conscience ? Comment oses-tu croire que je vais te suivre dans un projet aussi fou ? Me connais-tu donc si mal ?

-Réfléchis, Minerva ! C'est de notre avenir dont il s'agit ! Je te propose un monde !

-Tu me proposes un monde entravé, soumis, mutilé ! Je refuse de voir un tel monde voir le jour, Tom Jedusor ! Je vis pour autre chose, et tu devrais le savoir !

Il se redresse, menaçant tout à coup. Il a saisi qu'elle refuse, qu'elle ne viendra pas avec lui. Alors il laisse son froid charisme écraser la pièce autour d'eux, et malgré toute sa fierté, malgré son caractère, elle laisse un éclat de peur passer dans ses yeux.

-Je gouvernerai ce monde avec ou sans toi, Minerva, lance-t-il, furieux. Alors choisis maintenant. Avec ou contre moi ?

Elle le fixe un instant, furieuse, et il croit un instant sentir sa propre volonté fléchir sous l'éclat dur que ses yeux d'émeraude ont pris. Là, dans ce regard presque animal tant il reflète un amour sans limite de la liberté, il manque perdre pied et ne se ressaisit qu'à l'ultime seconde. Il lui lance alors un coup d'œil interrogatif, et par ce coup d'œil c'est un peu de lui-même qu'il cherche à raffermir dans ses convictions.

-Va brûler en Enfer !

La phrase, brutale et inattendue, le cloue sur place alors que déjà elle est partie. Il se retrouve seul, face à une porte close, et avec au cœur la marque, comme apposée au fer rouge, du rejet.

* * *

><p>Les coups d'œil autrefois indifférents par jeu sont devenus meurtriers. Celui de Tom, particulièrement, est chargé de menaces telles que Minerva en frissonne parfois, une fois bien isolée dans sa chambre. Elle hésite.<p>

Trois semaines qu'ils se sont disputés, elle et Tom. Elle sent bien qu'il ne changera pas d'avis, qu'ils ne se réconcilieront pas. Mais elle ne peut se résoudre à dénoncer ses plans. Tout d'abord, qui la croirait ?

Elle pose cette question mais connaît déjà la réponse. Et, comme toujours depuis ces trois semaines, en relevant le regard, elle croise celui d'Albus Dumbledore, apparemment préoccupé, voire soucieux.

Le vieil homme ne cesse de les observer, tous les deux. À croire que non seulement il avait percé le petit jeu à jour, mais en plus qu'il a compris pour leur dispute, et cherche à le prouver.

Elle sait qu'il s'attend à ce qu'elle vienne lui en parler. Se doute qu'il sait déjà tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui raconter. Il ne veut qu'une confirmation de ce qu'il a compris seul, un appui matériel pour ses déductions. Son regard l'encourage à venir à lui.

Mais elle n'est pas prête.

Parce que dans son regard vert émeraude brille encore la flamme de l'amour lorsqu'elle se tourne vers Tom Jedusor.

* * *

><p>« Professeur, pourrais-je vous parler ? C'est important.<p>

Dumbledore feint la surprise, pourtant c'est avec naturel et, elle le voit bien, un peu de soulagement, qu'il ouvre la porte menant à son bureau. Elle s'y engage sans un mot et va aussitôt s'asseoir, mal à l'aise, sur une des chaises faisant face au meuble. Elle n'est plus si sûre, tout à coup.

Le professeur prend son temps pour refermer la porte, puis s'avancer jusqu'à elle. Il sort sa baguette de sa poche et demande tranquillement :

-Du thé ?

Elle acquiesce sèchement. A-t-il conscience de la difficulté que l'acte représente pour elle ? Certainement pas, sinon il ne ferait pas traîner ainsi les choses.

Dumbledore s'est détourné pour invoquer le thé. Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, elle reste stupéfaite : il est tourné face à elle, et dans son regard...

Il a conscience de ce qu'elle fait.

Elle ouvre la bouche et commence à raconter.

* * *

><p>Les robes émeraudes voltigeaient autour de ses jambes. Elle traversa sans les voir quatre couloirs et monta rapidement l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage, puis prit sur sa droite et arriva bien vite jusqu'à la gargouille.<p>

« Caramel, lança-t-elle, et aussitôt la statue pivota tandis que l'escalier en colimaçon s'élevait lentement.

Elle frappa brièvement à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Minerva, soupira Albus en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, pensif. Ravi que vous ayez pu vous libérer.

-C'est mon devoir, Albus, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant face au vieux sorcier. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous souvenez-vous, à la fin de votre septième année, de la demande quelque peu... inhabituelle qu'avait faite Tom Jedusor à mon prédécesseur ?

-Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Bien sûr.

-Je viens de recevoir ceci.

Il lui tendit un parchemin qu'elle parcourut rapidement avant de le lâcher, horrifiée.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Rassurez-vous, Minerva. Il est hors de question que Tom Jedusor trouve de ma part une quelconque clémence. Il n'aura pas ce poste. Cependant, je ne peux refuser de le rencontrer. Aussi, je tenais à vous informer de sa présence dans nos murs lundi prochain.

Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête, songeuse.

Pour un homme qui se voyait maître du monde, Tom semblait bien prisonnier de cette école...

* * *

><p>Un livre à la main, elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Chargée, comme tous les midis, de la surveillance du repas, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard et pressa le pas en entendant résonner dans les couloirs le carillon de la mi-journée.<p>

Tout à coup, un souffle d'air inattendu l'alerta. Elle releva la tête et n'eut que le temps de dégainer sa baguette avant de se retourner pour la pointer vers... elle soupira. Bien sûr.

« Tom, salua-t-elle d'une voix froide sans baisser sa baguette.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire charmeur et désigna l'objet de bois.

-Quelle agressivité, Minerva... serais-tu donc déjà au courant du refus que je viens d'essuyer ?

-En tant que directrice adjointe, je suis en effet informée des moindres mouvements dans l'équipe enseignante, rétorqua la jeune femme, glaciale. Que fais-tu là, Tom ?

-Et tu pensais donc que je serais... en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Au point de t'attaquer ? Tu me blesses, Minerva.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'habitude d'essuyer des refus, Tom. Je suis prête à parier que le dernier que tu avais reçu datait de notre septième année... ta réaction d'alors m'incite à la méfiance.

-En effet, admit-il avec un sourire amusé, comme un adulte indulgent face aux bêtises d'un enfant. Mais j'étais jeune alors, immature. Et toi aussi...

Les yeux de Minerva se plissèrent en une mimique méfiante, et le bout de sa baguette se releva légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas pour t'insulter, réagit aussitôt l'homme. Mais admet-le, nous étions bien jeunes et innocents.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il s'en aille.

-Les temps ont changé, Minerva. Nous avons changé. Tu es devenue une jeune femme brillante et respectée. Tu portes de lourdes responsabilités au sein de l'école de magie la plus réputée d'Europe. Tu as rapidement obtenu ce dont j'ai si longtemps rêvé pour nous : un poste à Poudlard.

Il se rapprocha sans qu'elle esquisse un seul mouvement.

-Et moi... continua-t-il, la voix plus grave tout à coup. Moi j'ai repoussé les limites du possible, Minerva. J'ai découvert de nouvelles choses sur la magie, des choses extraordinaires. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'en profiter, toi aussi.

Il s'arrêta de parler, et esquissa un sourire en la voyant pendue à ses lèvres, concentrée comme il avait toujours adoré la voir.

-Je te propose de partir avec moi, Minerva. Nous serions les deux sorciers les plus puissants du monde. La nature se plierait à nos moindres désirs, les hommes se prosterneraient devant nous ! Ce monde, Minerva, je suis sur le point de l'obtenir. Je te laisse une dernière chance d'en faire partie.

Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait accepter. Sa mâchoire trembla très brièvement -un autre que lui ne s'en serait pas aperçu- et une lueur de lassitude passa dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Puis l'instant passa. La baguette, qui était pratiquement retombée le long du flanc de la sorcière, se releva vers lui et les yeux verts flamboyèrent de colère.

-Regarde ce que tu es devenu, Tom, cracha-t-elle. Tu as perdu presque toute humanité dans des recherches qui n'aboutiront jamais. Tu rêves d'un monde de sanglots et de mort quand je consacre ma vie à élever des enfants vers la lumière. Crois-tu vraiment que l'image que tu donnes me pousse vers ta vision des choses ?

Elle se tut, observant avec méfiance la colère monter chez son vis-à-vis.

-Pour un homme qui n'essuie pas souvent de refus, je crois que deux -et de taille- en une journée, c'est une mauvaise moyenne, lança-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Sors, Tom. Maintenant.

Il la contempla un instant, furieux, puis commença à se détourner.

Elle se détendait légèrement lorsqu'il fit brusquement volte-face et bondit sur elle. Avant d'avoir pu se défendre ou même se transformer, elle se retrouva dangereusement près de lui. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, haletants, l'un sous l'effet de la colère, l'autre sous celui de la main pressée contre sa trachée.

Tom avait dégainé sa baguette dans un mouvement fluide impressionnant de rapidité, et la maintenait à présent contre sa peau, au niveau de sa gorge.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les yeux furieux émeraudes refusaient de lâcher les prunelles noires tout aussi furieuses qui ne cédaient pas un pouce de terrain.

Au bout d'un long moment, cependant, Minerva, respirant avec difficultés, finit par souffler :

-Tu es chez moi, ici, Tom. Tu ne peux rien faire...

Et, dans son ton comme dans son regard, on sentait comme une immense peine. Un chagrin incommensurable face à cet état de fait : ils étaient dans deux camps opposés.

Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

L'ex-Serpentard fut frappé par ce regard comme par une masse. Dans un autre monde, dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu avoir quelque chose de grand.

Mais aujourd'hui et maintenant, elle avait choisi de s'opposer à lui.

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment, puis, dans un même mouvement, comblèrent les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore pour un dernier baiser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Minerva était seule dans le couloir, à moitié affaissée contre le mur, pâle et frissonnante.

-Minerva ?

La jeune femme releva le regard vers deux yeux bleus qui la fixaient avec inquiétude.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je viens de parler à Jedusor... répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Et ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de se laisser glisser sur le banc à ses côtés, puis de tourner le regard vers le couloir qui s'illuminait avec l'arrivée du soleil sur ses baies vitrées.

-Et la guerre est déclarée, murmura-t-elle en laissant une unique larme couler sur sa joue.

* * *

><p>Et maintenant elle est là. Derrière elle s'étend le château Poudlard, ce château dont elle a la garde depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Depuis bien plus longtemps, à vrai dire, mais elle, elle n'en a pas conscience.<p>

Face à elle, l'obscurité. Elle distingue, grâce à ses sens félins, des mouvements dans le noir.

Tom prépare ses troupes pour l'assaut.

Elle est là, dressée au sommet d'une butte, à mi-chemin entre lumière et obscurité, et elle sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix. Derrière elle, silencieux, des hommes et des femmes se rassemblent, la désignant tacitement comme tête de navire, comme symbole après la disparition du plus grand des leurs. Des hommes, des femmes et parfois ceux qu'elle aurait pris il n'y a pas plus d'une heure pour des enfants, fiers de se battre à ses côtés pour leurs idéaux. Fiers de défendre ce en quoi ils croient face aux ténèbres. Et à ses côtés, devant les sorciers, des statues, réveillées pour défendre leur école, attentives, prêtes au combat.

Mais elle ne le voit pas, tout ça. Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est qu'aujourd'hui enfin s'achève sa lutte à elle. Elle aura passé sa vie à lutter contre le seul homme qu'elle aimerait jamais. Un amour impossible, à la vie à la mort.

Aujourd'hui, pour l'un des deux au moins, la vie s'arrêtera. Elle le sent. Elle le sent comme elle sent en elle battre un second cœur, celui du château, qui la soutient dans sa lutte et lui souffle qu'il se battra avec elle jusqu'au bout. Elle, la directrice légitime de Poudlard.

Face à elle, tout à coup les mouvements s'arrêtent. Les Mangemorts vont attaquer.

Elle lève sa baguette, imitée par des dizaines de sorciers.

Prête.

Une clameur sauvage monte de la gorge des loups-garous rassemblés face au château, et la bataille commence.

* * *

><p>Elle sent très nettement son cœur s'arrêter en apercevant des mouvements à la lisière de la forêt. Debout devant les hautes portes de Poudlard, entourée de toutes parts des débris de la bataille, elle se redresse face aux arrivants, fière jusqu'à l'orgueil.<p>

Elle sait que Potter est parti affronter Tom. Elle sait qu'il n'avait quasiment pas une chance.

Toutefois, en distinguant enfin dans les bras de Rubeus la petite poupée de chiffon, en remarquant le sourire narquois de Tom, elle ne peut retenir un hurlement.

« NON !

Elle retient les sorciers derrière elle, dans un ultime sursaut de survie totalement inutile.

Ils vont tous mourir ce soir.

Les larmes envahissent sa vue, mais elle les chasse rapidement et se contente d'assister au discours de Tom les invitant à le rejoindre. Elle concentre toute sa fierté d'écossaise à rester droite, jusqu'au dernier moment.

Malefoy se précipite vers ses parents. Évidemment... Elle est en revanche très désagréablement surprise lorsque Longdubat s'avance vers le mage noir. Une vague de huées le couvre, mais il se tient droit. Il ne supplie pas, il reste face au Mal personnifié, sûr de ses convictions.

Courageux Griffondor, pense-t-elle avec affection. Tenant la position qu'elle aurait dû défendre avec plus de force...

Et puis, l'épée de Godric met fin à la vie du reptile, tirée tout droit du Choixpeau, preuve si besoin en était que les personnes qui se sont battues ce soir sont dignes des plus grands honneurs. Potter se redresse, bien vivant, et la bataille recommence.

* * *

><p>Elle virevolte, plus lente cette fois-ci. Elle a bien cru que la fin arrivait quelques minutes auparavant, et se trouve étrangement déphasée. Ces enfants... ces enfants tombés pour la liberté, sacrifiés sur l'autel de convictions qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore saisir tout à fait. Ces enfants qu'on avait confiés à sa charge. Quel intérêt de les avoir protégés de son mieux pendant cette année, pendant des années, si c'était pour les laisser mourir ce soir de la plus atroce des manières ?<p>

Et puis le temps paraît se figer. Elle se retourne avec lenteur, certaine de ce qu'elle va trouver derrière elle, au milieu de la Grande Salle éventrée.

Elle reconnaîtrait son souffle entre mille.

-Voilà bien la seule chose qui n'a pas changé... murmure-t-elle en faisant face, baguette levée, au plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire du Royaume-Uni.

Lord Voldemort arrête lui aussi de regarder alentours pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Quoi donc, Professeur McGonagall ? demande-t-il avec un sourire dévoilant deux canines trop blanches.

-Le respiration d'un serpent... siffle-t-elle avant d'attaquer brusquement.

Il pare son attaque d'un geste sec. Dans ses yeux, une extrême froideur prend la place du vague amusement qui y régnait depuis le début des combats. Trop concentrés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquent qu'un cercle s'est naturellement formé autour d'eux.

L'affrontement des deux symboles va commencer. À jamais séparés, elle lumière, lui ombre, eux deux fiers et droits, unis par un amour impossible qui jamais ne s'éteint.

Le duel prend une ampleur extraordinaire. Le reste des combats précédents paraît dérisoire, négligeable, tant celui-ci met en œuvre de puissantes magies, fondamentalement opposées et pourtant si indispensables l'une à l'autre. Les sorts s'enchaînent sans discontinuer, séparant le cercle en deux moitiés bien distinctes.

Les deux combattants ne se sont pas quittés du regard. Dans leurs yeux passe tout ce qui aurait dû être dit, tout ce qui aurait pu être, si le destin ne les avait pas formés aussi diamétralement opposés, à jamais.

Puis un sort arrive, dévié aussitôt par le sorcier noir.

L'équilibre est rompu, Kingsley est arrivé, il prend part au combat avec rage. Minerva et Tom se quittent des yeux, le partage est terminé. Closes, ces années passées loin l'un de l'autre. Clos, en quelque sorte, cet amour qui n'avait pu trouver son issue.

Tom aussi a saisi que l'un des deux ne survivrait pas à la bataille.

Ils sont maintenant trois face au Lord. Et tout à coup retentit un hurlement de rage dans les bruits confus de la bataille, et Minerva voit Bellatrix Lestrange s'effondrer, une mimique surprise étalée sur son visage naguère si beau, une étincelle de folie encore présente dans le regard. Il ne faut pas plus de temps à Tom pour comprendre que son plus proche lieutenant est tombé, et sa fureur enfle en même temps que son cri de rage, finissant par exploser, projetant ses trois adversaires au sol.

Alors qu'elle se redresse, sonnée, elle aperçoit, s'avançant parmi les décombres, d'un calme olympien, un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts.

Elle sent une unique larme menacer de déborder.

Sa part est terminée. Harry Potter doit être celui qui achèvera le Lord, elle le sait, et pourtant... pourtant, en laissant l'enfant arriver près de Tom, elle sent en elle qu'il aurait fallu, pour que tout ceci repose en paix en son sein, que ce soit elle qui mette fin au règne du tyran, ou lui qui la tue.

Quelque soit le cas choisi, cette histoire ne concernait qu'eux et elle souffre de laisser un troisième personnage interférer avec ça. Elle souffre de ne pas pouvoir mettre elle-même le point final à cette page d'histoire entre eux deux, comme si elle laissait une copie à moitié corrigée sur son bureau avant les vacances.

Bien sûr, pour eux, il n'y aura pas de retour. Elle sait qu'elle laisse passer devant ses yeux sa chance d'être un jour en paix avec elle-même.

Et puis elle le voit. Pour la première fois, elle voit vraiment le garçon tel qu'il est, là, s'avançant sans peur vers l'homme le plus dangereux du monde, baguette à peine relevée, détendu. Et autour de lui tournent les fantômes de tous ceux qui sont tombés ce soir, cette année, ce siècle de la main du mage noir, veillant sur lui, le poussant à les venger, à empêcher de nouvelles pertes.

Des milliers de sorciers demandent à Harry Potter de tuer Lord Voldemort. Qu'en ont-ils à faire, de sa page à moitié remplie ?

Alors seulement elle se redresse complètement et reste là, ne quittant pas le couple des yeux, attentive sans vraiment l'être au monde extérieur, juste assez pour éviter les quelques sorts, raréfiés depuis l'arrivée du Survivants, qui fusent à travers la Grande Salle, pas suffisamment pour prendre part aux restes de combats autour d'elle.

Elle est juste là, elle attend. Qu'enfin se termine sa page.

Elle observe, silencieuse, Harry expliquer son raisonnement sur la Baguette de Sureau. Déjà, à dix-sept ans, Tom cherchait avidement cette baguette dont on disait qu'elle était si puissante. Elle peut voir d'ici la rage de ne pas la posséder dans ses yeux, mais doute que les autres en soient capables. Des années après, et Merlin sait qu'ils ont tous les deux changé, elle est intimement persuadée d'être la seule à pouvoir le décrypter aussi aisément. Mais loin d'elle l'idée de se prétendre capable de le connaître... lui-même ne le pourrait.

Elle regarde, impuissante, le Lien du_ Priori Incantatem_ se former entre les deux sorciers, et ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Albus avait raison : le lien ne concernait pas les baguettes jumelles, puisque Tom brandit la Baguette de Sureau, mais bien l'essence même des deux hommes, leur magie.

Puis, sans en croire vraiment ses yeux au début, elle voit l'Avada reculer lentement sous la pureté de l'Expelliarmus lancé à son encontre, jusqu'à toucher le mage noir, qui s'effondre avec un hurlement de rage.

Elle est la seule à accrocher son regard juste avant qu'il ne chute. Ses lèvres s'étirent en une esquisse de sourire charmeur, et il secoue son crâne chauve comme s'il était encore recouvert de cheveux bruns et soyeux lui tombant parfois dans les yeux.

Alors, sans même comprendre pourquoi, elle sent son port se faire altier, sa bouche se plisser en une moue méprisante, mais ses yeux prendre cet éclat malicieux qu'ils n'avaient qu'avec lui.

Et, l'un face à l'autre, Minerva debout et lui à terre, ils écrivent enfin leur dernière phrase. Dans un même instant, leurs yeux murmurent un « Je t'aime » trop longtemps refoulé, trop longtemps impensable, trop longtemps oublié, et libèrent leur propriétaire d'un fardeau invisible trop longtemps porté.

Et puis le corps de Tom se convulse une dernière fois, et il ferme les yeux, presque sereinement, pas tout à fait malheureux, pas tout à fait soulagé. Et d'eux deux il ne reste que Minerva, droite et fière jusqu'à l'orgueil. Elle debout et lui à terre.

Elle ne partage pas ce moment de flottement, si particulier, qui suit la victoire. Elle ne voit pas les derniers Mangemorts rendre les armes, ni la foule se précipiter sur Harry pour le soulever dans les airs, le porter en triomphe à l'extérieur, filer trouver les survivants pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Elle reste là, fixant le corps qui s'effrite, comme rattrapé soudain par le temps, puis disparaît sous l'effet d'une brise mystérieuse qui s'échappe en laissant sur ses lèvres les traces d'un frisson. Comme un dernier baiser.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Plusieurs minutes, et la douce intervention de Luna Lovegood.

Et puis, tout à coup, la revoilà terrienne, et non plus seule avec Tom dans un monde qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à eux. Elle est sur Terre, elle est dans le camp des gagnants, présentement elle est le symbole de la Résistance, et elle doit prendre en charge le résultats de la bataille.

Elle s'exécute sans même y penser. Tout d'abord, réunir les plus vaillants pour prendre soin des blessés, porter main-forte à Poppy qui se démène comme elle peut devant l'afflux de combattants. Envoyer les rescapés les plus affaiblis se reposer. Prévenir le Ministère, qu'il relaie l'appel à l'aide. Appeler les familles... elle sent son cœur valser à cette étape, entre les mines qui se décomposent et celles qui s'illuminent de soulagement, entre les pleurs déchirants d'une mère serrant son enfant -des enfants, Merlin, trop d'enfants-, à jamais incapable de lui rendre son étreinte, dans ses bras et les larmes de joie d'un père retrouvant sa fille.

Et puis, finalement, plusieurs heures après, elle est là, dressant mentalement la liste des dégâts au fur et à mesure de sa ronde dans Poudlard. Potter lui a montré les souvenirs de Severus, mais elle ne peut pas prendre le temps de regretter ses paroles dures. Il reste encore trop de travail... La plupart des combattants dorment, le restant s'active dans la Grande Salle momentanément transformée en infirmerie. Elle est seule, en quelque sorte, seule dans ce château qui est devenu le sien, elle le sent. Elle le sent à chacun de ses pas sur le sol de pierre, comme un doux soutien qui la porte en avant. Elle le sent en contemplant les plafonds détruits, lorsqu'une douce brise vient lui caresser la joue. Elle le sent lorsque les escaliers, malgré leur épuisement magique pendant la bataille, se placent aussitôt dans l'agencement dont elle a besoin. Elle le sent lorsque les hautes portes ornementées de l'entrée, toujours là malgré les combats, s'ouvrent sans qu'elle ait à fournir d'effort particulier. Mieux, elle le sent lorsque, s'étant un peu avancée dans la cour d'honneur, elle se retourne et contemple avec une toute nouvelle sérénité l'imposante bâtisse, en partie détruite, sans parvenir à la voir diminuée.

Un reflet brillant dans un coin attire son regard. Il provient des vestiges de ce qui fut l'aile est, dans laquelle se trouvaient les salles de Métamorphose, entièrement détruite car plus exposée. Intriguée, elle s'approche et ne tarde pas à remarquer une minuscule montre en verre, miraculeusement épargnée par les flammes et les gravats, qui scintille de toutes ses forces comme pour l'appeler. Avec émotion, elle se saisit de l'objet brillant et le ramène avec elle jusqu'au centre de la cour d'honneur. Cette petite montre échappée des batailles, c'est l'espoir. L'espoir pour lequel ils se sont tous battus cette nuit, celui d'un monde meilleur, où la nouvelle génération grandirait sans ombre à l'horizon, sans le soucis constant d'être altérée par des jeux de pouvoir qui la dépasse.

Cette petite montre, elle doit en faire un symbole aux yeux du monde.

Lui revient alors subitement le souvenir de l'usage qu'elle avait fait de l'objet, si longtemps auparavant. De son dernier sort parfaitement exécuté. Car depuis la révélation de Tom, le soir qui avait suivi, jamais plus elle n'avait entendu cette note rare et délicieuse qui suivait ses sorts parfaits. Aujourd'hui libérée de cet amour qui la rongeait, apaisée, elle se remémore la Minerva qu'elle était alors. La douce euphorie de sentir contre sa poitrine l'insigne de Préfète-en-chef. La fierté d'être une Griffondor, d'aimer le plus inaccessible des Serpentards, de ses origines. La malice dans ses yeux alors qu'elle s'entraînait avec Tom. La sensation de plénitude lorsqu'il l'embrassait. La vive satisfaction d'apprendre, un savoir brut et concret, comme un défi constamment relevé. Son innocence aussi, celle qui lui permettait de goûter sans arrières pensées les petites réussites de tous les jours.

La baguette s'élève, doucement, précise, fendant l'air comme des années auparavant, sans hésitation aucune. Les mots glissent sur cet air courbe, module la magie de la baguette, lui proposent une direction plus appuyée, un but vers lequel tendre.

Le rosier jaillit de la montre. Il monte rapidement vers le ciel, s'arc-boute sur ses racines tout nouvellement créées, rattrapé par la pesanteur, et laisse ses fleurs jaillir vers un soleil qui commence tout juste à poindre, derrière les hautes montagnes environnant le château, symbole comme lui d'une renaissance.

Il laisse retomber gracieusement l'une de ses branches jusqu'à la joue de Minerva, et caresse doucement la peau à présent ridée de celle qui n'est finalement rien de plus qu'une vieille femme usée par la vie.

Une note pure retentit dans l'air matinal, et la sorcière ferme les yeux, sereine. Elle ne vérifie pas son sort : elle sait que le rosier n'aura aucun défaut.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle recule d'un pas et écarte les bras comme pour embrasser le château tout entier dans son étreinte. Un brin de vent vient jouer avec les mèches folles qu'elle ne s'est pas soucié de remettre dans leur chignon strict, et elle sent les battements de son cœur ralentir, jusqu'à trouver un nouvel accord, un nouveau rythme.

Celui du château Poudlard.

Avec un sourire, un vrai, un de ceux qui n'avaient pas effleuré ses lèvres depuis de nombreuses années, elle fait un demi-tour sur elle-même et disparaît.

Elle sait qu'au même instant est apparu dans le bureau tout en haut de la tour Ouest le portrait de l'ancien directeur.

Elle vient d'accepter sa charge.

Elle réapparaît au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, ce lieu maudit où elle n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis ce jour terrible où elle avait découvert le sceau maléfique de la Marque Noire, surplombant de quelques dizaines de mètres le corps désarticulé d'Albus Dumbledore.

Mais elle n'est pas là pour ça. Transformée en une pensée, elle bondit avec agilité sur le toit surplombant la plate-forme, et vient se percher sur la pointe des tuiles.

De là, elle voit tout le château. Tous les dégâts, aussi. Elle s'étonne d'ailleurs que la tour sur laquelle elle s'appuie soit toujours debout. Il y a quelques heures fourmillant de sorciers à la recherche de proches, Poudlard paraît assoupi dans la clarté du petit matin, paisible. On sent que le château panse déjà ses blessures, seul.

Son regard de félin finit par tomber sur le rosier qu'elle vient de créer, et elle remarque avec surprise une petite silhouette face à l'arbre. Elle redescend aussitôt au sol et transplane devant le château.

Elle apparaît silencieusement derrière un sorcier qui a mis un genou à terre et se redresse, prévenu par un sixième sens inconnu.

« Déjà debout, Harry ?

Il la fixe sans grande surprise.

-C'est vous, constate-t-il.

Elle saisit qu'il parle du rosier et hoche la tête.

-Merci.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, Harry.

-Je sais. Je vous remercie pour tous ceux pour qui ça aura un sens, et pour qui ça a un sens. Nous, aujourd'hui, qui nous sommes battus. Les futurs élèves, pour qu'ils n'oublient jamais que l'on peut toujours renaître de tout. Je suppose que cela provient des cendres ?

-C'est un exercice que l'on faisait faire aux septième années, en classe de Métamorphose, confirme distraitement Minerva. Difficile d'obtenir un aussi beau résultat. Impossible du premier coup.

Il lui lance un petit coup d'œil, et elle ne peut retenir un regard attendri en ajoutant :

-Le premier que j'ai fait était plus beau.

-Vous étiez amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sursaute, comme prise en faute à se plonger dans ses souvenirs, et le fixe un court instant.

-J'ai vu votre regard quand je suis arrivé face à Voldemort, ajoute-t-il comme pour se justifier.

Son regard redevient vague. Elle ne quitte pas le rosier des yeux pour répondre :

-Nous étions bien plus que des amis, Harry. Profitez de votre chance de n'avoir pas été fait si fondamentalement opposé à Miss Weasley que vous ne puissiez la voir sans l'affronter avec la dernière énergie.

-Des amants ennemis... murmure-t-il en fixant à son tour le rosier.

-Quelle importance, après tout ? se reprend Minerva. L'important, ce n'est pas un passé qui n'a pas pu arriver. L'important, c'est ce qui est devant nous.

Elle s'approche du Survivant pour poser sa main sur son épaule et, ensembles, ils regardent le soleil se lever tout à fait sur Poudlard.

Assistant à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle.


End file.
